


The Edge

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [26]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Body Image, Comfort Sex, Consensual, Day 25, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Healing, Interspecies, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Content, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Emotions are certainly not something that was ever talked about or really permitted on Klyntar, apart from aggression. Bloodlust. Rage.It is somewhat disturbing to find Venom has had enough of these things.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504160
Comments: 30
Kudos: 266
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25: Eddie Brock / Venom (Sensory Deprivation, Trust + Comfort Sex #2)
> 
> **Trigger warning** for discussion of past **suicidal ideation** and minor unnamed character death. Also non-graphic descriptions with graphic implications of off-screen violence and murder. Some negative body image, a bit of mood whiplash and references to the violent toxic culture on Klyntar. Fic also deals with implied depression and emotional denial / repression on Venom's part. 
> 
> Eddie's turn to comfort and support his symbiote. Written in sections of 250 words each - AO3 is as ever in denial of my formatting or something; fic is actually 3500 words :/

“We can’t stay here for long, Vee,” Eddie says softly, not without regret, “We’re too visible.”

It’s true. While they’ve learned to stay out of the range of low flying aircraft, the skies are busy enough that whenever they go up they’re inevitably close to something’s flight path. There’s also the risk someone might look out of one of the lit windows of a nearby apartment block and spot them. 

**_I know, Eddie._** Venom can’t bring himself to leave quite yet, even so.

They’re perched at the very top of a skyscraper, so many flights up a great wodge of emotion feels like it’s blocking his host’s throat. But Eddie’s breathing through it, concentrating on Venom, concentrating on _them_, looking at the colours and patterns of the lights strung out like jewels in the dark far below them without letting himself truly register it, not thinking about the drop.

It’s not quite fear he’s feeling. Not exactly.

Venom has formed a second pair of hands within _them_, holding his host’s much smaller hands with his own, their fingers linked together. Eddie’s thoughts keep swirling back to this; he gently squeezes occasionally and, reassured that his host isn’t suffering for the experience, Venom returns each squeeze.

** _Beautiful._ **

It’s almost as if they’re up so high the landscape below them has become something else. A picture that only gains its meaning when viewed from even further up.

“It’s certainly something,” Eddie quietly agrees.

Venom would like to see it come into focus.

Fireworks come as a surprise.

Venom hisses and bristles initially, making Eddie think of felines – a tentacle swats him – but Eddie is projecting all sorts of unusual emotions, things like _wonder_ and – after a huge, dazzling explosion of glittering red and gold – even _awe_.

**_You – like them. _**Venom can’t sense Eddie thinking of the rocket, of Carlton Drake, of fire and falling. Of pain.

These things that still trouble the both of them don’t even occur now to his host.

“Mm?” Eddie tries not to speak aloud when he’s wearing earplugs, his mind containing an amusing number of memories of Anne scolding him for shouting. He thinks the rest at Venom, albeit also a bit too loud, _Yeah, I like fireworks. They’re pretty. _

Eddie doesn’t much like wearing the ear plugs however, although he was the one to suggest them. Venom’s senses are powerful enough that the small bits of foam wouldn’t make any difference had he not attuned himself to Eddie so that he hears only what Eddie hears –

Which is the muffled thumps of the bangs, dulled to nearly nothing. The pleasing gurgle of his host’s digestive system.

The beat of Eddie’s heart.

**_I like them too, _**Watching a white and silver whirl streak over the city through the closed window, Venom decides. After a while, he pokes a head and neck out of Eddie’s shoulder to gaze up at his host.

“Vee?” Eddie asks, blinking.

Venom darts his tongue out to lick Eddie’s cheek.

**_Pretty, _**he observes.

“I’m not pretty,” Eddie insists sometime later, when they’re out in the crisp cold air, walking in the park. Fall is heading towards winter and the trees shedding their leaves. Children across the way are kicking at piles of them, shrieking happily, tumbling about. The colours scattering into the air, yellow and orange and gold.

“Now that’s pretty,” Holding his steaming cup carefully to avoid spills, Eddie sighs as they sit down on a bench to watch the sunset over the lake. The reflection in the still water is almost as clear as the original.

**_It is, _**Pretending he isn’t looking up at Eddie from the privacy of his collar, Venom subtly eases the aching muscles in his host’s back.

“Thanks, Vee,” Eddie notices the latter anyway.

**_You’re welcome. _**Venom contemplates the sky and the water. He has never before experienced a world like this, one in which you have the peace and freedom to sit quiet with someone and know yourself home.

Not that there is peace everywhere. After Eddie finishes his coffee, they’re planning to go down to the harbour, where he’s heard a meeting between two gangs will happen later, one that is likely to turn bad.

It will certainly be bad for the gang members, Venom silently promises them.

“Someone’s looking forward to something,” Eddie hides his smile in his cup. The breeze is stirring strands of his short hair, brown and grey. Venom likes these colours just as much as the leaves and sunset.

** _Beautiful._ **

“I’m definitely not beautiful,” Eddie argues no few hours later, when they’re at home and shuddering, Venom’s host huddled beneath the thick warm blanket he’s formed of his mass, keeping close.

Eddie’s seeking a distraction – they had stumbled across an unexpected horror on the way back from the gang meeting turned dinner, so full and bloated they’d almost missed the situation going on in near silence.

Eddie had heard it and not Venom – a single, ragged gasp, like someone on the very edge.

**_The edge of what? _**Venom wonders now. He suspects it is something sexual – with humans it is almost always something sexual – but –

But.

“Yeah, the sick perverted fucking sack of shit was getting off on having done – that,” Eddie confirms, grimacing. Neither of them have any desire to recall the nature of ‘that’; the activities indulged in by person soon to be a murderer.

They had taken their time about getting there, awfully.

Venom had flowed over Eddie’s eyes at the time, cutting off his host’s vision quickly but gently, taking over. Eddie had seen too much already by then anyway, unfortunately, and had spent some time vomiting after, when things were done.

**_Why? _**Venom can’t even begin to understand.

“Now that’s a question I don’t want to know the answer to,” Eddie’s wrinkles all deepen. He answers anyway, “Because some people – thank fuck only a few – are sick perverted fucking sacks –”

**_Of shit, _**Venom finishes for him. His grin is grimmer than usual, **_We know. _**

Predictably, they wake up from nightmares later that night.

Twisted, fragmented dreams, snippets shoved together from both of their minds – bit of Venom’s past, soaked in violence that was normal before Eddie, back when Venom was the lone Klyntar desperate not to slaughter his way through hosts. Violence from Eddie too, pre-Venom – flashes of his father’s fists, of wandering into the wrong part of town; antagonising the wrong person. Of vicious schoolyard bullying.

Of the blood and viscera they witnessed; of the realisation it was possible for a person to somehow – _somehow_ – live through that. Barely.

Venom had left Eddie to creep inside the victim carefully, reluctantly, after he’d dealt – brutally – with the murderer. Neither he nor Eddie having any desire whatsoever to be parted and most definitely not at that moment, but –

But Venom could end the pain at least, even if he had no chance of bonding. There had been very little left of the mind, worn thin and faded from suffering. But he had suffused himself through what remained, soothing and calming as best as he could, and had felt, horrifically, _gratitude_ –

**Fuck.**

Tears spill from Eddie’s eyes now as Venom presses their face into the pillow, but they’re not his host’s, not really.

They’re Venom’s.

“Fuck – _Vee_ –” Eddie’s heart is hurting. Venom’s – _something_ – is hurting likewise. His whole self is hurting dreadfully. He doesn’t have a heart of his own, but if he did, it would feel like Eddie’s.

“It _is_ our heart,” Eddie whispers.

“It is our heart,” he insists again, when they’re standing in front of the bedroom window the next morning, pyjama clad, arrested by the sunrise.

Everything still seems awful, but watching the golden light pour over the rooftops Venom thinks that there are good things they can appreciate even so. That he can appreciate.

Like Eddie.

“Aw thanks,” Eddie shuffles his feet and goes shy when he catches this thought, hanging his head and sinking into his shoulders.

**_Don’t do that, _**Venom weaves together a hand to raise Eddie’s chin. **_We did the best we could. _**Telling himself this as much as his host.

They had waited next to the victim, Venom maintaining the not-bond until the last moment. Feeling the broken mind slide softly and smoothly, relieved, into the dark.

**_Next time we’ll get there sooner. Be more alert._** His something – his not-heart – is aching again.

“It was the first time, wasn’t it,” Eddie says softly, his eyes on the golden light but his thoughts all on Venom, “The first time you – finished things – and the person.” He swallows, “Thanked you.”

Venom doesn’t speak aloud, but it’s still difficult to reply.

** _Yes._ **

“Oh Vee.” Eddie lifts his hand, lies it on his chest, over the beat there. “Come on,” he says, coaxing, “You know this is yours.”

Venom lowers his own hand to rest over Eddie’s; curls the rest of himself up small inside, under Eddie’s palm.

** _Eddie, you mean ‘ours’._ **

Eddie shakes his head, smiling, “No, I don’t.”

They go to the park again and Venom watches the pigeons and the ducks, but doesn’t itch to chase them. He takes a small sip when Eddie buys a mocha from the cart near the pavilion and holds it up for him to sample, once they’re safe in a corner between trees where they can’t be seen.

The mocha doesn’t taste as good as usual. Venom sinks back inside again.

“Hey –” Eddie’s voice is gentle. Concerned about him. Venom –

Doesn’t know how to deal with this. This isn’t being a good symbiote. This is troubling his host.

“Hey,” Eddie says again, differently. His tone firm now, “That’s enough of that, Vee. You’re allowed to have feelings.” His mouth quirks a little, “We’re Us, bud, but we’re also you and me.”

**_I know that. _**Venom chooses to ignore the ‘feelings’ part. That’s not –

Emotions are certainly not something that was ever talked about or really permitted on Klyntar, apart from aggression. Bloodlust. Rage.

It is somewhat disturbing to find Venom has had enough of these things.

He feels Eddie huff a little at his half-reply, before his host closes his eyes. A sense of warmth seeping over from Eddie’s side of their bond, like he’s extending a hand to Venom – but on the inside, mentally.

Hurting, pretending he isn’t, Venom extends one back. Eddie’s thoughts swirl around this and the scent of winter on the air. He breathes deep.

“Come on, there’s something I want to show you,” he says.

They go home first.

Eddie collects his helmet and the keys to his bike, a sweater to put on under his jacket, along with a thermos of coffee and another of milk for Venom. He stashes a few chocolate bars in his pockets, with a sideways smile when Venom pokes a small head out to see, and glances at his hands, thinking vaguely about the cold outside and gloves.

**_I can help with that, _**Venom matches actions to words and flows over Eddie’s fingers, tucking himself snugly around them, replicating the weave and feel of the gloves his host is imagining, with a black and white pattern – his own touch.

“Oh – Vee, that’s awesome, thanks,” Eddie’s grinning, impressed, and it’s stupid but –

But it makes Venom feel a little bit better, all the same.

They collect the bike and ride for quite a long time out of the city, Eddie letting Venom do some of the driving, not commenting when he sticks close to the speed limit for once. Glancing at the scenery instead, the signs of the changing seasons. Things starting to look sparse and bare.

_I like it, _Eddie doesn’t try to speak over the sound of the engine. His mental voice is close and affectionate against Venom’s senses, like a balm. He’s smiling a bit, breath warm inside the helmet, _Vee, don’t know if I’ve really said this before, but I like _you _too._

Eddie has to take over steering the bike for a bit, after that.

The thing Eddie wants to show him turns out to be a place.

It’s not far from getting dark, the air rich with the smell of dusk, but Eddie feels no hurry as he parks the bike and removes his helmet, hair sticking up at the back of his head.

**_Here_****,** Venom manifests a tentacle to smooth it down.

“Th-thanks,” Eddie ducks into his shoulders again, a touch of heat blooming in his ears. He presses the edges of his little white teeth into the corner of his lower lip and turns to head into the forested area they’re nearby, “This way.”

Venom doesn’t know what to expect, but Eddie leads them to a little clearing where the trees open up, the land falling away into a cliff.

They’re high up, higher than Venom would have expected his host to be comfortable with, but Eddie just sits them down and opens up his thermos.

“For you,” He passes Venom a chocolate bar and his milk.

**_Thank you. _**Venom is a little confused about why they are here, but Eddie’s mind is calm and quiet. Content but with a sad edge. He’s remembering something that makes him contemplative. Aching with a past sorrow.

** _Eddie? _ **

Venom’s not-heart aches in time with Eddie's. He holds himself still and careful inside his host when Eddie sets their things aside and approaches the edge.

** _Eddie –_ **

It’s a long way down. Pale water crashing on dark rocks. Eddie isn’t thinking of jumping.

But he did once.

“Before we met,” Eddie hunches his shoulders, fingers curling into his Venom-covered palms, “Not – not _really_. I wasn’t planning to actually do it. But back when things were really bad, I just couldn’t stop thinking about how – how pretty it is here. How easy it would be. To – you know. Make things stop.”

**_Eddie! _**Venom is utterly horrified. Also –

Also _scared_.

**_Eddie – what – _**He’s unravelling around Eddie’s fingers, unable to maintain his form. Shaking inside Eddie and out. **_What the _fuck_ –_**

“I hadn’t met you yet,” Eddie shakes his head, but he’s also smiling a bit, “It’s okay, Vee, I got better. Mostly. Almost completely. I haven’t felt like that for ages now.”

Venom is tipping out of his host disjointedly, in a far less coordinated manner than usual, all broken teeth and ragged gums. Eddie doesn’t seem to mind. His eyes, as he looks at his symbiote, are warm. Green-blue.

_Beautiful_, Venom thinks helplessly.

“Was it wrong of me to feel like that?” Eddie asks. He lifts his hands, resting them on frayed tentacles, “Or to tell you about it?”

**_Of course not! _**Venom wants to shake him. Bite him. Something. **_Eddie, if you ever, _ever_ feel like that again – _**

He doesn’t know the right words for this. But this he does know:

** _You must tell me. I’ll do anything I can to help._ **

“I will,” Eddie agrees simply. He’s still looking at Venom seriously. “And –”

Venom gets it abruptly, the point his host is seeking to make.

** _Ugh. Fine, Eddie._ **

That something inside Venom _hurts_, but –

But it’s not so bad now. Somehow the pain is almost – good. Cathartic.

“It’s the same for you too,” Eddie insists. He gives Venom a little shake, “I mean it. You can tell me anything. Your feelings _don’t bother me_, Vee – I know you’ve been thinking that.”

**_Haven’t, _**Venom has to break the eye contact. Shrinks down into his small form, where things are that bit simpler. Easier. Tucking himself into Eddie’s collar, breathing in the scent of his host.

The scent of Eddie. Of home.

“_Vee_ –” Eddie’s fingers run through tentacle-ribbons for a moment, and Venom shivers.

** _Eddie –_ **

They’re quiet on the ride home, Venom chewing another chocolate bar, watching the stars come out above them as Eddie drives. Sharing the taste of the candy with his host.

_Making my mouth water, Vee,_ Eddie huffs a laugh.

He’s – thinking about eating; thinking about _them_. Thinking about something else too – his mind circling somewhere between the two topics – but not ready to share it. Venom doesn’t push.

Things start to improve after that.

Venom had always known humans could be just as horrendous as Klyntar; it’s just now he’s got proof. He could probably find _more_ proof easily enough, but –

“Here,” Eddie offers up his end of the bond like a blanket and mentally tucks them both warm and snug under it. When they wake up from nightmares, Venom does the same for them both physically.

Holding each other close.

Sometimes Eddie asks for him to block their hearing or their vision as well. Doing so is – comforting. Submersing themselves in each other. In _them_.

Venom’s not sure when he first comes to long for it. When Eddie comes to long for it as well. They spend every night like that after a while, Eddie safe and secure beneath his symbiote, Venom cradled inside his host, inside the blanket of their bond.

The day they wake up and Eddie’s body is primed and wanting doesn’t seem like such a strange extension of that.

“_V-Vee_ –”

**_Eddie – _**Venom rises up slowly over him, careful, but Eddie’s mind is alight with welcome and no hint of alarm. His hands moving, sliding through his symbiote’s mass.

Light reflecting on the rain-streaked windows turns the glass into shining silver as Venom nudges and noses against him, investigating his host’s willing body, all the places where Eddie is yielding and those other places where he is firm and hard.

** _This –_ **

This is like nothing Venom’s ever felt before. Nothing like_ Eddie’s _ever felt before either, as they sink and rise within each other, joining in thought and form. 

“Oh – there, right there –” It’s wonderful to explore the areas where Eddie is the most sensitive: the crook of ticklish armpits, the hollow of his host's belly button, the soft skin of Eddie's inner thighs.

Venom slips his tongue over and inside the spots where Eddie tastes the strongest, and Eddie sobs.

“Vee, yes – _yes_ –”

**_Mm, oh, Eddie – _**Venom switches off their hearing, closes their eyes as well at his host’s request, shutting out the world until it’s only _them_, only each other.

“Oh – oh – _ah__! Vee!_” Venom presses inside Eddie tenderly, inexorably, until Eddie’s shuddering, spilling over with hot liquid and good hormones, his body and mind awash with relief and joy.

**_Eddie – I – we – _**Venom is kissing and cradling him, moaning, Eddie kissing back between his pants.

“How –” His mind and hands reach out, searching, “Vee, how do I –”

**_Like this, _**Venom shows him, trembling with need, with desire for his host. His Eddie._ **Oh!**_

Diving inside Eddie afterwards, submerging himself in him; needing nothing else in the universe.

“I feel the same, bud,” Eddie sighs as he falls back against the sweaty sheets. He grins, “Except for coffee. I kind of need that too.”

Venom smacks him with a pillow. Although okay, he needs chocolate too.

Chocolate and Eddie. His favourite combination.

“Why don’t we try that?” Smirking, Eddie suggests.

They go back to the skyscraper later, after they’ve peeled themselves up out of bed, into the shower. Venom is still shivering a little with the memory of all the sensations. Eddie takes over halfway, climbing higher without complaint.

Without fear.

He nestles into his symbiote’s arms when they’re standing there at the top, Venom in his full form, holding his host.

“Catch me?” Eddie shifts away from him after a bit, smiling, stepping back.

He falls.

**_Always, _**Venom does.


End file.
